


Looking Ahead

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960s, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Ponyboy asks Johnny about what he wants to be when he grows up.





	Looking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime before the novel.

"You ever thought about what you wanted to be when you grow up?"

Johnny blinked at Ponyboy's random question. One moment they were sitting outside on the lot during a cool afternoon, talking about dead celebrities like James Dean and Marilyn Monroe, and now the conversation shifted to growing up.

"I dunno, Ponyboy."

"Well, ever think about the future?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I'm kinda too worried about what's going on right now. Y'know, like where I'm gonna stay for the night if my folks are hollerin' at me for somethin' or another. Kinda pointless to think about that stuff..."

"Oh..." Ponyboy's expression fell, like he suddenly regretted asking in the first place. Johnny felt a twinge of guilt, so he decided he would try to stretch the topic out a little while longer.

"What about you? What do you wanna do when you get older?"

Ponyboy looked down at his calloused hands. "When I get older," he began thoughtfully, "I wanna... probably do something with reading or writing."

A chuckle escaped Johnny's lips. "I ain't surprised. You're good at both of those things."

"You think?" The younger boy shook his head and flexed his fingers on top of his jeans. "Too bad I don't look like no writer."

"Shoot, Ponyboy, it don't matter what you look like. I bet'cha some of these authors look none too handsome or pretty, but their books sell for a lot of dough."

"Ain't that the truth." Ponyboy looked over at Johnny with a lit face. "If I ever do become a writer, I'll have you be my agent."

Johnny pointed to himself with a flabbergasted look. "Me? An agent? Will I have to go to school for that?"

"No, sir. All you gotta do is promote my book."

"Ponyboy..." Johnny lowered his hand and smirked. "Man, you really  _are_  a dreamer."

The Curtis boy blushed. Johnny reached over and gently punched one of his shoulders.

"I mean it in a good way, you know that," he insisted. "Alright, if you ever make it rich and famous, I'll work for ya."

"How about this?" Ponyboy suggested as his voice rose with renewed interest. "We'll be partners. We'll split the earnings fifty-fifty 'cause if we turn out to be really popular, we can move out of Tulsa and into a nice community in the countryside. We'll make the trips to the big cities, like Hollywood and New York, for our interviews and meet famous stars who read our stuff  _and_  want  _our_  autographs."

Johnny grinned. "Sounds like a deal."

He turned away and stared at his well worn sneakers. He could at least buy new shoes for himself with all that money – heck, even  _two_  pairs of shoes!

Lifting his head, he saw Ponyboy's eyes fixed up at the sky as clouds drifted by aimlessly. He was probably daydreaming again... He figured he was the only person Ponyboy would tell this stuff to, and trust not to blab to everyone on the street. Maybe Sodapop would've listened, but even he could only hang for so long before he'd want to change the subject.

Johnny tilted his head up and started watching the clouds alongside his buddy. He knew if Ponyboy could think optimistically, then maybe he could actually see himself living a better life in the future as well.


End file.
